


[Podfic] Five Souls, One Body

by Shmaylor



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - QWOP, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: What it says on the tin. Five souls wake up in one body. Their task? Cooperate long enough to take that body one hundred meters down the track.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Five Souls, One Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Souls, One Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521450) by [rnanqo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnanqo/pseuds/rnanqo). 



> For some reason I totally skipped the authors notes when first reading the fic and missed that it was based around the game QWOP. Please imagine my shocked and delighted face of dawning comprehension once I got halfway though and figured out what was going on

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/Five%20Souls,%20One%20Body.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Five Souls, One Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521450)

 **Author:** [rnanqo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnanqo/pseuds/rnanqo)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 11 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/Five%20Souls,%20One%20Body.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/Five%20Souls,%20One%20Body.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
